House of anubis in USA
by kaneellison1
Summary: As it is the children's last day at school, before they go to college, they all go on a quick holiday to say goodbye. But when things start acticting strange, is it really just a holiday? The last chapter features some very sad and upsetting hoa scenes! Based on after the touchstone of Ra.
1. Chapter 1

**_House Of Anubis In USA._**

It was around 7:00am in the morning of their last day at their boarding school before going off to college, and all of the HOA residents were down in the dining room eating breakfast, which was Trudy's Amazing, Mouth-watering, equiset corn-flakes. "Yum, these corn- flakes are amazing" said Jerome. "Were only eating mine because were on a budget and can't afford Kellogg's corn-flakes" explained Trudy. "Oh, well, still these are really good!" said Jerome. "So, who's excited, about this being our last day of school?" asked Kt. "ME" said victor walking in. "Oh, victor were going to miss you too" said Jerome sarcastically. "Don't you dare talk like that to me!" moaned victor. "Sorry" said Jerome. "This may be your last day here, but you are still to treat me with respect, not that you do that anyway" said victor. "Guys, there's something that I need to tell you" said Eddie. "What?" said Patricia. "Hey, so, who just can't wait to be in college together?" shouted Alfie. "MEEEE" blurted out willow. "Yeah, me too, I'm just so happy that we are all going to the same college, well except for Mara, Fabian or joy that is" said KT. "and Alfie or willow" said joy

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, they all walked over to school together. Eddie walked with Patricia. "So, are you excited about college?" asked Patricia. "Look, yacker, I need to say tha" "I'm not because after all that time that I searched for joy when Nina first arrived and I'm not even going to see her ever again" said Patricia butting in. By the time that Patricia had finished blabbering on, they had already reached school. "So, Patricia what lesson have you got?" asked Eddie. " I have Citizenship" said Patricia. "Me too" said Eddie grinning.

At citizenship, was teaching them. "Right class since this is your last day, then I am wondering what colleges you are all going to so can you all tell me please. "Well, Alfie and willow are going to Johnson's college and Mara, Fabian and Joy are going to S.W.E.A.T College which stands for smart, welcoming, economics and teaching. But the rest of us are all going to Harris' academy" said KT. " well actually" said Eddie when began talking over him. "Oh, well it's a shame that some of you have to split up but well I hope that you have a nice time" said Ms, Andrews.

After school all of the children were back at the house, packing. "I'm so sad that were leaving tomorrow, I'm going to lose some of my best friends, like Alfie, Willow, Mara, Fabian and joy. It seems like just yesterday that I thought she was dead, when I heard victor and that police officer talking about her" said Patricia shoving her tops into her suitcase. "Yeah, and it seems like just yesterday that me and you were throwing drinks at each other" said KT. "ahaha", chuckled Patricia.

Downstairs Fabian and Eddie were in their room packing. "Hey, I really don't want you two to go, your awesome roommate's!" said Dexter. "Thanks, but, we can't stay here forever" exclaimed Eddie.

Willow, Mara and Joy were in their room packing. "I can't believe that I have to split up with you cuz and only just after I found you" said willow. "Yeah, I know and I can't believe that I'm going to lose my Jerome" said joy. "at least Fabian's coming with me!" said Mara.

Alfie and Jerome were packing in their room. "Ah, I'm so glad that were leaving tomorrow!" said Jerome. "Why?" asked Alfie. "So that I can leave all the damage from the past" said Jerome. "Yeah, and I can't wait to forget about when we all nearly died!" said Alfie as he threw his pyjamas into his suitcase like they were worthless junk. "Hey, Alfie, remember to keep a pair of pyjamas for tonight because it is our last night here" said Jerome. "Ok" said Alfie.

Meanwhile Trudy was cooking their last supper in the kitchen. "Ummm, that smells lovely" said Cassie walking in. "what is it?" she asked. "it's, not for you" said Trudy. "oh" said Cassie.

Then once everyone had finished packing their clothes, at the dinner table…. Patricia was sitting next to Fabian. "Hey, Fabian" whispered Patricia. "What?" asked Fabian? "The cup" said Patricia. "The cup of ankh?" asked Fabian. "Yeah, should we take it with us?" asked Patricia. "Well, I'm not going to the same college as you and most of sibuna are going to the same college as you besides Alfie and maybe Mara" said Fabian. "Hey, guys, there's something that I have to say" said Eddie over the top of everyone else. "Go on then" said Jerome. "Look, guys, Patricia, I guess that I've been trying to tell you all day now and I couldn't but…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, guys, Patricia, I guess that I've been trying to tell you all day now and I couldn't but, I'm moving back to America" said Eddie. "What?" said Patricia softly. "Why?" said Fabian because I forgot that before I came over to England, I applied to go to a college early to make sure that I get into it and now it's time, I'm in" said Eddie. "But, why not just go to a school over here?" asked KT. "because, I've been wanting this for ages and I've already booked my plane ticket" exclaimed Eddie. "But, what about, you know, us?" asked Patricia. "Well, we can still have a long distance relationship, can't we? And anyway I can still see you when I come to visit my dad" said Eddie. "But, everyone knows that long distance relationships never work out!" said Patricia. "Well, we can make it work" said Eddie holding Patricia's hand. "No, I can't" moaned Patricia walking out crying as she ran to her room. "Eddie, what about, you know S.I.B.U.N.A" whispered Fabian. "well, I guess that all of you guys can carry it on, in college" said Eddie. "But we can't do it without, you know the paragon" whispered Fabian once more.

"Hey, I know what we can do" said willow with her crazy face on. "Oh, no" moaned Joy. "No, really, this is a good idea, maybe we can all go to America" said willow. "Oh my god, willow, no offense but you need help" said Joy. "No, I don't mean move there I mean just go there on a trip for a couple of days" said willow. "OMG, willow just stop" said Jerome. "Oh, its ok willow everyone's just jealous that they can't have as good ideas as you" said Alfie patting willows back. "No, actually, Willow, could be on to something" said Eddie standing up. "Yes, how about we all just go on a quick holiday to America and well, you can meet my family and we can meet up with Nina or we can just have fun" said Eddie. "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you're staying in America, and anyway how much are those flight tickets, both ways?" asked Fabian. "Well, they are only about £80-£100" exclaimed Eddie. "Ok, well that's not too bad, but where are we going to stay?" asked KT. "Well, luckily there is a holiday park just about 2 miles away from my mums house, unless it's been knocked down or something" said Eddie. "Ok, well guys, do you guys think it sounds any good?" asked Fabian. "Good" mumbled the rest of the house. "Ok, but it's not a definite yes because I don't know how much money I have" informed Fabian. "Ooh, can we come too?" asked Cassie. "No" said Eddie. "Why?" asked Cassie. "Because you've only been here like 5 minutes" said KT.

After Dinner everyone went to their rooms to pack the rest of their things. "Hey Fabian, so what do you think we should do with all the treasure that we've found?" asked Eddie. "What, you meen the cup because the mask is somewhere in another library and the staff of Osiris was destroyed and victor has the touchstone so…" said Fabian without even stopping to take a breath. "Yes, the cup" said Eddie. "Well, since you're staying in America, you can take it to remember us by" said Fabian. "Ok, awesome" said Eddie. "So, where is it?" asked Eddie. "In the attic, come on I'll show you!" said Fabian. As they walked out of their bedroom and up the stairs victor from his office shouted "where are you going, you should be packing" "uh, were just um, grabbing something to pack from up here that is in the girls rooms" said Fabian as he pulled Fabian round the corner.

"Where are you going?" asked Mara as she walked out of her room to grab her tooth brush from the bathroom just to see two boys snooping around the girl's hallway. "Um, were just looking for something dropped" said Eddie pretending to look around on the floor for something. "Ok" said Mara suspiciously as she ran into the bathroom. "Right, come on, quick, before anyone else comes" said Fabian pulling Eddie up the attic stairs. "Hey, where did you get the attic key from?" asked Eddie. "Well, since we send so much time in the attic I stole the spare attic key and got it cloned" said Fabian. "Wow" said Eddie as they reached the top of the stairs. "I thought that you were a goodie, goodie" said Eddie. "No" said Fabian as he lead Eddie over to the wall. "Hey, Eddie do you have the locket on you?" asked Fabian. "Yes, as always" said Eddie pulling the locket out of his left trouser pocket. "Put it here" said Fabian pointing to the socket in the wall. "Ok" said Eddie as he put the locket up against the socket. 'Cwrrr' went the barrier as it slid open revealing the cup of Ankh. "Wow" said Eddie grabbing the cup. "Who's up here" shouted victor from the bottom of the stairs as he had noticed the open attic door. "Hide" whispered Eddie as they both began to panic. "Umm, here, underneath versa old bed" said Fabian as he lay down and slid under the bed with Eddie doing the same not long after. "Fine, if you will not come down the I will go up" said victor as he began walking up the stairs slowly….


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine, if you will not come down then I will go up" said victor as he began walking up the stairs slowly…. "What if he finds us?" panicked Fabian. "He won't if you just shut your face" moaned Eddie. "Who's there" shouted Victor in his deep demanding voice as he reached the top of the stairs and opened the old rickety door. "Who is up here" he repeated himself 3 times while looking around before walking back down the stairs and forgetting to lock the door. He saw Patricia staring at him. "What girl" said victor. "What's going on up there" asked Patricia. "Nothing, now get to your room and carry on packing" moaned victor. "OMG that was SO close" said Fabian crawling out with Eddie crawling out the other side. "Right, you take this" said Fabian holding up the cup and handing it to Eddie like it was a piece of junk when it was really a pure gold treasure from Tutankhamen's tomb.

"What are you doing?" screeched Patricia as she walked through the door into the attic. "Uh, nothing" said Fabian putting the cup behind his back. "Fabian, don't act like I didn't just see that, what are you doing with the cup?" asked Patricia. "Well, since Eddies staying in America then I thought that since he's the osirian, he should get the cup" said Fabian. "What so, he's already selfish enough to ditch us for some crappy college and tell us a day before he leaves and you want to reward him by giving him the cup?" asked Patricia. "She has got a point" said Fabian. "No, she hasn't ok, fine you can keep the cup but nothings changing my mind whether to go to America or not ! Anyway your still gonna see me for a week when we all go on holiday" said Eddie. "What?" asked Patricia. "Well, we've all organised a trip to America for a week with Eddie, but Eddies still gonna stay there and all when we go but at least we get to enjoy our last week together" Said Fabian. "And what makes you think I have the money for that?" asked Patricia in a mean tone. "It's only around £100" said Eddie. "Only? And what about the money for the hotel or caravan site? the money for food, drink, souvenir's?" Asked Patricia. "I never thought about that" said Eddie. "Yeah, coz you're too dumb and you leave everything to THE LAST MINUTE!" screamed Patricia storming out and down the stairs, into her room slamming the door behind her. "Just take this and lets go pack the rest of our stuff" said Fabian. Giving Eddie the cup and walking down the stairs. "Right everyone, its 9:00pm, you have one hour left to pack and then leave tomorrow" said Trudy from the bottom of the main stairs.

Meanwhile Willow and Joy had finished packing and were getting ready for bed. "Joy, will you be sad tomorrow" asked Willow. "of course I'm gonna be saw, I've been at this school for years and now I'm going to lose all of my best friends, Trudy, grumpy old victor and the best cousin ever!" moaned Joy. "Oh, I'm going to miss all of you too" said Willow hugging Joy. "Right, um, I'm going to take a shower" said Joy. "Wait, joy are you going to America n holiday with us?" asked Willow. "Sure, it doesn't cost too much so I can go" said Joy tearing up. "Well at least we have another week together, with everyone else, although Cassie, Erin and Dexter aren't coming" said willow. "yeah" said Joy as she left the room to go and take a shower.

Jerome and Alfie had nearly finished packing in their rooms. "So, you going on holiday with us tomorrow?" asked Alfie. "Alfie, buddy, none of us have even booked tickets yet" said Jerome. "And we don't know if there's going to be any room left on the planes and it's a little last minute, don't you think?" said Jerome. "Yeah, maybe, well, I'm going to tell everyone to book tickets or we aren't going no-where" said Alfie as he walked on out of their bedroom to inform everyone else to actually think before they plan on getting on a plane that they haven't even booked yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone had actually booked their tickets, they had all finished packing and went downstairs into the living room to spend their last time with Trudy, other than tomorrow but they are leaving at 8:00am so they won't have much time with her. "So, guys, do you want to have your last taste of my baking" asked Trudy as she pulled a tray of cakes, cookies, Treats and sweets out of the oven. "YES!" shouted Alfie running to the kitchen and grabbing a muffin. "Ouch, hot" screamed Alfie dropping his muffin. "Owe, Alfie, look what you've done" said Trudy. "Sorry" said Alfie. Trudy then brought the tray into the living room where everyone was sitting. "So, aren't any of you getting victor" said Trudy kneeling down since no-chairs were left. All of them were tired, in their pyjamas at 9:45pm and were ready for Bed. "No, why?" asked Patricia. "Because he's going to miss you too, He's been with you guys since he first started at this school" said Trudy. "Well, I'm tired and really not in the mood for a victor lecture" said KT. "oh, come on guys, let's go and say goodbye to Vic" Said Willow. "No" moaned everyone else. "Fine, well, I'm going to say goodbye" said Willow as she stood up and ran out. Once she got upstairs she ran into victor's office and hugged him tightly. "What girl, GET OFF!" shouted Victor. "Oh, sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye, So GOODBYE" said willow with a crazy face while jumping. "Ok, now Get out, GET OUT!" shouted Victor. "Ahaha" screamed Willow jumping in terror before running out and down the stairs, back into the living room.

Everyone was talking about their favourite times with Trudy. "Trudy, do you remember that time when you got fired" asked Fabian. "Yes, because I believed in your guys' silly story's" laughed Trudy. "and do you remember that time when you found out that Vera was a fraud and she took you away" asked Patricia. "Ok, I thought that we were remembering your favourite times with me and if these are your favourite times with me then I'd hate to hear you worst times with me!" said Trudy with disappointment. "Oh, no sorry we were just remembering any times with you" said Patricia when Willow ran in with a worried look on her face. "Oh, did victor enjoy your goodbye then willow?" laughed Patricia. "What do you think" screeched Willow with a terrified voice. "Ha-ha, right I guess that its 10:00pm and its you guys' bed time" said Trudy. "Oh, Trudy, I'm really gonna miss you" Said Amber. "Me, too, but don't worry, I will see you all tomorrow" said Trudy. "What are all of you doing here, GET, TO, BED! You have to wake up early tomorrow!" Shouted Victor, as he walked into the living room. All of the kids jumped and ran to their beds.

"It is 10 O'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop" said victor at the bottom of the stairs as he dropped his sharp, silver pin. Once everyone was in bed Victor walked on up to his office.

Eddie had the cup hidden under his bed, with Dexter and Fabian sleeping just across the room from it, when something weird happened. Eddie woke up to the sound of whispering in his ear, just to see that no-body was there. "Whaa?" whispered Eddie, to himself. He then stood up and looked around for whoever was trying to interact with him. "Hello" said Eddie in a soft voice when he heard whispering again. "Who's there" asked Eddie in a louder voice. "Osirian, Osirian, Find me, Save me, I need your help" whispered whoever was there. "Who's there, who needs help" asked Eddie. "I'm the one and only, you must protect me, Osirian" whispered the air. Then Eddie noticed a bright light, glowing and illuminating his whole room. He then looked under his bed, where the light source was coming from, Just to see the Cup of ankh lit up, like a disco ball. "Wow" said Eddie, admiring the cup for its glory. The cup was glowing (as it was in season 2 episode 1 where Nina hid the cup in the attic) like it was trying to tell Eddie something when…..

"Lights out, BOY'S" screamed Victor slamming his knuckles on the door and beginning to turn the Dark, golden door handle. "No" whispered Eddie. "Boy, what are you doing" shouted Victor walking in and waking up Fabian and Dexter. "Oh, Victor, go away, I'm trying to get some sleep, you know not all of us are up all night stuffing dead animals" moaned Dexter. "Shut, up, Boy" shouted Victor again. Eddie then hid the cup behind his back. "What was making that ridiculously bright light" Moaned Victor. "Uh, nothing" said Eddie. "What are you hiding?" asked Victor in a deep, scary tone. "I just told you, Nothing" Said Eddie. "Show me what is behind your back, Now, You stupid, stupid boy" shouted Victor.


End file.
